metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Solidus Snake
was the third "Son of Big Boss", created as part of the Les Enfants Terribles project. The project was initiated by The Patriots in order to retain a figurehead for the organization in the image of Big Boss. The initial phase of the project produced genetically diverse twin clones, one inheriting Big Boss' inferior soldier genes, and the other his superior soldier genes. They are designated as Solid Snake and Liquid Snake respectively. The creation of the original clones led to Big Boss' departure from The Patriots, thus the organization required a perfect clone to act as the key to its master AI, JD, to which Big Boss' DNA was the key. As neither Solid nor Liquid were genetically identical to Big Boss, Solidus was created with the same "perfect balance" of dominant and recessive soldier genes that Big Boss possessed. As a result, unlike Solid and Liquid, Solidus was genetically (and almost physically) identical to Big Boss, a fact that he took much pride in. The egg-donor and surrogate mother used in this phase of the project are unknown. Though Solidus was later known as George Sears, it is unknown if this was his birth name or if he even had one. The accelerated aging written into each clone's genes was apparently designed to be faster in Solidus's case, thus producing the required figurehead for The Patriots (a United States President in the image of Big Boss) in a relatively short space of time as well as providing the same fail-safe of limited life-span should the clone fall into enemy hands or turn against the organization. As a result, Solidus appeared considerably older than his cloned brothers, despite being created afterwards. Whereas Solid and Liquid used their designations as their personal prefix to their FOXHOUND codenames, the reference to Solidus as "Solidus Snake" was a purely honorary title in reference to his brothers (and possibly his father), he did not gain the codename as a member of FOXHOUND. Background The early years of Solidus's life are unknown. The earliest relevant information that has been discovered is that Solidus fought in the First Liberian Civil War during the late 1980s and early 1990s as a teenager. He killed Jack's (later known as Raiden) parents during that time, adopted him, and trained him to be a ruthless killer at an extremely young age as part of Solidus's Small Boy Unit (of which he was presumably the commander). Several years later, Solidus became known as George Sears. In 2001, The Patriots entrusted Solidus with the Presidency of the United States, becoming the 43rd US President. While he was in office, he created the Dead Cell unit, a U.S. Navy special forces unit. In the year 2005, acting outside the orders of The Patriots, Solidus orchestrated the terrorist uprising known as the Shadow Moses Incident in total secrecy, ordering Revolver Ocelot to persuade Liquid Snake into stealing Metal Gear REX and use the weapon as he saw fit. But because the existence of Metal Gear REX and the GENOME Army were both exposed to the public during the aftermath of the incident, Solidus was forced to resign from the Presidency in humiliation. Solidus then went into hiding when he learned that his former superiors, the Patriots, were planning to kill him off as punishment for such embarrassment. While in hiding, Solidus took command of the Dead Cell unit as a way to gain power and destroy the Patriots. .]]From the early events of the Manhattan Incident it was made clear that Solidus, along with Revolver Ocelot, Olga Gurlukovich and the remaining members of Dead Cell (Fatman, Fortune, and Vamp) had devised a plot to take over the Big Shell where rumors stated that a new and highly advanced battle station known as Arsenal Gear was being developed there. Calling themselves the Sons of Liberty, Solidus Snake assumed the identity of his presumed dead brother, Solid Snake, and "kidnapped" the current President James Johnson (the President originally aided Solidus of his own freewill). It was believed that Solidus planned on using a Purified Hydrogen Bomb (which is essentially radiation-free) from Arsenal Gear to create a gigantic electro-magnetic-pulse over New York City, and attempt to reveal the existence of The Patriots to worldwide public scrutiny and topple their power of the business community in Manhattan. Solidus later revealed that he was in fact going to give Arsenal to Dead Cell after extracting the identity of The Patriots. Dead Cell were intended to draw the Patriots' attentions whilst Solidus would hunt the 12 individuals down killing them off one by one. Solidus's plan never came to fruition thanks to Ocelot, a Patriot spy, who had helped orchestrate the entire event (see S3 Plan for more information). Solidus was chosen to be involved because his relationship with Raiden resembled that of Solid Snake and Big Boss. When Arsenal Gear crashed into Manhattan, Solidus and Raiden were thrown from the top of Arsenal onto the roof top of Federal Hall, where Solidus told Raiden his true intents and desires. Solidus, unable to father children and pass on his legacy, wished to be immortalized by history, but knowing The Patriots indomitable control of information they wouldn’t allow this. He explained his reason for the Big Shell takeover and his plan to kill off The Patriots, finishing off by declaring that only one monstrosity will have the privilege to live on. Solidus and Raiden clashed swords in a duel that would ultimately result in Solidus's death, falling from the rooftops of Federal Hall with his spine severed. In 2014, Solidus Snake's body was stolen by EVA and used as a decoy as Liquid Ocelot believed it to be Big Boss' body (Big Boss himself later explained the truth to Solid Snake) and was able to use the DNA of Solidus to tap into the SOP system. Originally, Ocelot thought he had needed the DNA of Big Boss to do this, but Solidus, being the only perfect clone, worked just as well (it was also because of this that Ocelot discovered that neither Solid Snake nor Liquid Snake was a perfect clone). Vamp later threw the body into a fire where it was incinerated, everyone around having been convinced the body of Big Boss had been destroyed. His likeness also made a cameo in the form of "Mt. Snakemore", alongside his brothers Solid Snake and Liquid Snake, as well as his father, Big Boss. Equipment Weapons In terms of small arms, Solidus used a P90 sub-machine gun and also used a daisho (Katana and Wakizashi set); the "Minshuto" and "Kyowato" (Democrat and Republican) blades. It's of note that Solidus's combat ability was demonstrated as highly dextrous; both as a marksman and a swordsman (though he was only ever seen fighting while wearing his suit which would have increased his abilities). Exoskeleton The Exoskeleton that Solidus wears was developed by the U.S. Army. It increases the wearer's speed, strength, and agility through the use of the same artificial muscle technology that was initially developed for Metal Gear RAY. It has two prehensile tentacles or "Snake Arms" which can be used to grab or axphyxiate opponents and also have the ability to fire small missiles. The snake arms can be ejected to further increase the wearer's speed and agility. The suit is also equipped with an accelerator that allows the user to make quick movements across terrain, leaving a trail of flames in his path. Trivia *The solidus (Latin for solid) was originally a gold coin issued by the Romans. The word soldier is ultimately derived from solidus, referring to these coins with which soldiers were paid. Solidus is also the term used by chemists for the line on a pressure/temperature diagram that marks the phase transition between a solid and liquid. *Solidus Snake is the only product of the Les Enfants Terrible project to use swords as a weapon. *Solidus Snake and Solid Snake have the same Japanese voice actor (Akio Otsuka). *The "tentacles" on Solidus's suit are similar to those of comic book villain Doctor Octopus. *He was the youngest man in history to be elected President of the United States, only 28 years old at the time, which would have made him constitutionally ineligible (35 years of age is the minimum). He was programmed to age rapidly, however, giving him a much older appearance; it's likely the Patriots provided him with documentation showing a more advanced age. *Solidus Snake wears his eye patch on the left, while Big Boss lost his right eye. The body that Big Mama shows Old Snake during Act 3 of MGS4 has the missing eye on the left (seen in the picture to the right), giving eagle-eyed gamers an early clue that this is actually Solidus's corpse, as is revealed later in the game. It should also be noted that Solidus's corpse moves slightly in the van when Snake tried to touch him. However, this is likely just the same as a nerve twitch due to the hospital equipment placed on Solidus's chest. *Originally when Solidus died, Raiden was going to cut a rope off of the flagpole at Federal Hall, which would have caused the American flag to fall onto Solidus's body, mirroring how a President is put in a coffin with the American flag on it if he died. The visual of an American flag falling from its pole ended up being cut from the final version due to the events of 9/11. *It could be said that Solidus' goal was achieved at the end of MGS4 as the Patriots were destroyed by FOXALIVE. *Solidus's statement about how the world "needs only one Big Boss" mirrors The Boss's statement about how the world needs only one Snake and one Boss during the events of Metal Gear Solid 3 (and that Big Boss later states when he dies at Arlington National Cemetary). *Solidus is the only one of the Les Enfants Terribles to not participate in the Gulf War (Solid Snake participated in a mission for the Green Berets, and Liquid Snake participated as a sleeper agent in a mission to destroy Scud Missiles). de:Solidus Snake Category:Game Boss Category:MGS2 Characters